The Perfect Chance
by IsadoraLowell
Summary: After going through a terrible tragedy, Caroline is found by the pack and taken in. Little does anyone know of the story that is about to unfold and how her being there may change their lives. Embry imprint story! Please R&R! Unsure about rating!
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

**I own none of the original characters. SMeyer takes credit for that ******

My bare feet pounded on the rocky pavement, sending waves of pain up my legs. But I ignored the pain. Two years I had been locked up in that house, and I had finally escaped! Two years since I had last seen the moon and stars. Two years. Two years I had been forced to lie beneath him. The moon lit a path for me as I quickly and quietly made my way to the next town 3 miles away.

My lungs screamed out in pain, but I would not stop. He would be coming home in an hour and when he finds me gone he will look for me. I had to be somewhere safe.

It all started two years ago when I was thirteen. My fourteenth birthday was in a few days and I was at the annual carnival with my two best friends Crystal and Joey. We got separated when Crystal and Joey went on a ride that I didn´t like. A man with kind eyes came up to me and asked if I needed help. He was wearing the uniform that the workers at the carnival wear so I thought I would be safe. Why didn´t I listen to my mother? The last thing she told me was "Don´t trust strangers".

He took my hand as he led me behind the stands and away from the crowd. Once out of sight, he turned on me, placing a strong hand over my mouth and throwing me over his shoulder. I screamed and kicked, but none of that mattered. No one would have been able to hear me over the sound of the carnival. He swiftly threw me into his car before gagging and tying me up.

"Everything will be just fine," he whispered in my ear while his hand traveled up my bare thigh and into my shorts. I squirmed trying to get away from his rough hand. His looked into my eyes as he laughed, taking his hand away. His eyes held an evil that made me realize that this wasn´t going to be over soon. I figured days or weeks. But years? The thought never crossed my mind as we made the long journey to the place where all my nightmares would be born.

The house was a nice one; no one would ever think to look there. It was a two story with a beautiful garden and green lawn. I was locked in the basement every night, unless I was in bed with him, and every time he left the house. The only thing useful for me in the basement was the mattress and toilet. There was one small window, but every time I tried to look out of it I only saw my reflection. During the winter, there was a draft in the basement and all I had was myself to keep warm. Food wasn´t a necessity for me. He wanted me skinny, so he only let me eat dinner with him.

Each morning I made him breakfast, and if it wasn´t good enough in his standards, he would take me to his bedroom and have his way with me. When he got back from work each night,I made dinner and stayed by his side until it was time to sleep. He made me watch the news with him every night when my parents were still looking for me. The pain on their faces tore at me so much that the pain he caused me didn´t hold any comparison.

After four months of searching, they gave up. He stayed home on the day of my memorial so we could watch it on TV together. That was the first time I truly cried; watching my parents give up. As long as they had hope, I wasn´t his. But now I existed only to him. Only for him.

My escape happened so fast and unplanned that I was unsure if I should take the opportunity. No, I had not been planning to break free since I first arrived. I had been living each day, waiting for the perfect chance.

He had just finished with me when his cell rang. He looked at the caller ID, groaned, and answered it out of breath. It was his boss asking for him to come in, that it would take only an hour or two. He quickly got dressed and shoved me into the basement, slamming the door behind me. When I heard the front door close, my eyes shot open. _He didn´t lock the basement. _I thought. _Maybe it´s just a test, he´ll be back to make sure I´m a good little girl._ But I heard the car start up and make its way up the gravel driveway to the road.

With out thinking, I ran up the rotting stairs to the door. My hand hovered over the knob, millions of plans and questions running through my head. I knew I was close to Port Angeles Washington since he had made me watch the News with him the first few months. _Too far to travel to Wyoming with out being followed._ My home town was on the border of Wyoming and Montana. _Deaver, Wyoming._ It had been way too long.

Finally realizing that I was still in the basement and that time was running out, I turned the knob. I let out a deep sigh as the door opened with ease, leading me into the empty house. I quickly made my way to the back door. Opening the door, a blast of warm crisp air hit me and I stood in my place, soaking it in. Before I could stop myself, I ran out and into the awaiting woods.

I ran with the wind at my back, pushing me away from the house I had been tortured endlessly in. I soon came to a small road and stopped. Looking up at the stars above, I found and followed the North Star.

My feet were no doubt bleeding by the time I came to the nearest town. But I did not care. I was free.

**Sorry that this doesn´t have anything with the pack! They will be in the next chapter.. :D:D**

**Reviews would be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2: Names

**I own my characters, SMeyer owns hers. It´s as simple as that.**

*******************

The streets are empty as I walk towards the police station, my breathing shallow and my feet numb. As I get close enough to see into the station I stop dead in my tracks. I feel the blood rush out of my body and I sway back and forth.

He is already there.

I back up slowly, not taking my eyes off of his back. Once I feel the darkness surrounding me, I turn and run back into the woods. But my body can´t take it anymore. After running for 2 hours in my frail condition, it is shutting down.

_NO! I will not fail! _Tears run down my face as my running slows to a limping walk. _He knew. He knew where I would go. _A shiver runs down my spine. _He knew I would go north._ With that I crumble to my knees, letting the sobs I have held back since last year free.

A branch snaps to my left. My head snaps up at the sound. _He has found me so fast!_ I try to stand, but my legs scream out in protest. Crawling as fast as I can, I go deeper into the woods. I hear nothing following but I know something is there.

All of a sudden I´m rolling down a hill and soon collide with a tree. There is a sickening crack and fresh pain seeps into my ribs and left hand. I hear something come down the hill after me and I try to move, but it only brings on more pain.

I lay there, waiting for him to come and take me back so he can beat me. The sound of bones cracking and popping fills the air.

"It´s alright" _A woman?! _"I´m not going to hurt you." Her voice is warm yet rough and I feel her kneel down to me. She touches my arm gently but I shrink away. _What if _he _hired her to get me? I can´t let her take me back to him!_ I try to crawl away again, but a stabbing pain in my lungs stop me.

"Please" I manage to croak. It has been such a long time since I´ve last spoken. "Please, I won´t do it again." She tries to hush me, but now that I have found my voice, it won´t stop. "Please! I have learned my lesson! I won´t run away again, I promise!" Fresh tears pour down my face, stinging the scratches on my face.

"I am here to help you," she says softly. "Trust me, I only want to help." She lays her hand on my arm and this time I don´t resist. "Where does it hurt?" She asks me, brushing my hair out of my face gingerly.

"Every where," I whisper, but she seems to hear me. She looks up and into the forest. As she stands up, her eyes still focused on something else, I let out a soft cry.

"Please," She looks down at me, anxiety and hate in her eyes. "Don´t leave me." She smiles weakly and squats next to me, cupping my check in her hand.

"Don´t worry. I´ll bring you to safety." I lean into her hand. It is so warm that the warmth travels throughout my entire body, lulling me into a long needed sleep.

Before I lose consciousness, I see two huge wolves come up to the woman and nudge her gently. She tells them something in a language I have never heard before and they trot away.

********************

I wake up to the sound of shuffling feet and whispers.

"What did he say happened?" A deep husky voice asks, anger lining his voice. I tense up at the voice, it sounds like _his_ voice.

"We´ll talk about it later, I think she´s awake." A familiar female voice answers firmly. I search my memory of the voice and it hits me. _She _was_ sent to find me! _ I open my eyes to find myself in a hospital-like room, but I know better to think this is a hospital.

The woman is standing next to me, and reaches down to pat my hand. "How are you feeling?" She asks gently as if I would be pained if she talked any louder. I look around the room for him, unaware of what she is saying. There is a man sitting in a chair by the foot of my bed. _So it wasn´t _his _voice I heard. _He looks up as if he felt my gaze upon him. His warm brown eyes fill with worry as he stands up.

Thoughts run wildly through my head about what he could do to me if I wasn´t careful. First off, it looks like he works out every hour of the day. Secondly, he has to be at _least_ a foot taller than me. And thirdly, he is extremely handsome which means that he would probably get away with any crime. It is statistically known that good-looking criminals get lesser punishments than average criminals.

"Darling?" The woman says to me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Did you hear me?" I look at her confused. "My name is Leah Clearwater and this is Jacob Black. We´re the ones that saved you."

"I only remember you." I state flatly. They exchange a glance that I cannot understand before she answers me.

"You were unconscious when Jake came along." She tells me while pouring a glass of water. "Here, you must be thirsty."

I go to take the glass, but at spotting my hand in a cast I quickly stop, my hand hovering in the air.

"You´re probably wondering what happened." Leah says breaking the silence. She brings the cup to my lips and I drink as if I had never had water in my entire life.

"Your feet are damaged badly from all that running, but they will heal in time." She fills another cup. "Your wrist, index and middle fingers are broken and you have 3 broken ribs. All from the tumble down the hill." I´m already on the third cup when the question pops into my mind.

"Where am I?" I ask rather bluntly.

"Forks, Washington." Jacob says suddenly, causing me to jump. _How is that possible? I was all the way up near Port Angeles! _"We had a car near by, that's how we got back to Forks."

Suspicion rises in my mind. "Would you mind telling me how in the world you found my in the first place?" Sure, I´m grateful that they found me and not him, but it is a bit strange that they found me and so fast.

There is another mysterious glance between them before Leah tells me. "We were camping when we heard you crying. I went to see what was wrong and you ran away so I followed."

_But why-_"Why didn´t you say something before I ran away? I might not be so badly off if you had just said something first!" There is defiantly something weird about these two. "And what about the two wolves that came up to you?" This seems to throw Leah off. She stumbles a couple of times before Jacob steps in for her.

He looked down at me as if he was going to trying to make me believe whatever he had to say. "You were in a lot of pain and slipping in and out of consciousness. There were no wolves." I cringe at the coldness at his last sentence. _Maybe I was going crazy. Their eyes did look too human._

There is a light knock at the door and in came a handsome young man with blonde hair and topaz eyes. He looks at me smiling and then to Leah.

"Now that she is awake, I´ll have to do some routine check ups." Jacob leaves instantly, but when Leah starts to I grab her hand pleading her with my eyes not to leave me with a man. She seems to understand for she slips her hand into mine and stays right beside me.

"Hello, I´m Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he puts his hand out for me to shake, but I cower into Leah. My prey senses are on full blast and I know that this 'Doctor' is the predator. He may look and act nice, but that is how I got into this mess in the first place. Trust no one.

He quickly puts his hand into his pocket and pulls out a pen. "I´m going to have to ask you a few questions, is that alright?" His voice has softened but my alarms are still going off.

"It's alright," Leah whispers in my ear. "He won´t hurt you." My alarms stop and I lean onto the pillows, still not letting go of Leah´s hand.

"Ok then." He flashes me a dashing smile, causing me to blush. "First off, the most important question. What is your name?"

_Shit. _How do I answer this? My parents think I´m dead, my abuser is out there looking for me, and I haven´t heard my name said out loud in such a long time that I´m not even sure if it´s really my name.

"Caroline." My voice cracks as I finally say my name for the first time in two years. "My name is Caroline."

****************

**I know that it isn´t that long, but its late and I have school to go to tomorrow. I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**And it was Jacob in the room, not Embry! Teehee! Embry should be in the next chapter though.**

**Yes, I´m bringing the Cullens into the story. I kind of had to! I didn´t want her to be in a real hospital and well.. Everything will be cleared up in the next chapter. I promise!**

**Remember to Read and REVIEW! If you have any ideas, feel free to give them too me! **


	3. Chapter 3: Haunting

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for taking so long to update.. My computer decided to not turn on for the past two days :/**

*******************

There were no mirrors in my torture house, so I had relied on the windows to see my changes. But the windows had lied. They contorted my face, making me believe I was some what healthy even though I did not feel it. They added meat to my frail figure, even though I saw bones when I looked down.

Looking into the mirror, another first in two years, in the bathroom off of my room, I see death. My once blue-grey eyes are shallow and cold. I raise my hand to my cheeks which have sunken in, outlining my cheek bones greatly. My dark brown hair had life back in Wyoming. Here, the waves are limp and slick from grease. Everything about me is bones; from my fingers to my legs.

I am also much taller. _Hadn´t I noticed I was getting closer to him in height? _I could almost look at him straight in the eyes. He got mad at me and beat me for one month straight. That month I had to sneak eating food. I shudder at the memory of one of the worst months. I had been a petite 5'4" when this night mare first began. Now I am 'an astonishing 5'9"' according to Dr. Cullen.

I sight as I turn on the water to fill up the tub. _How long has it been since my last bath? Six months? _ I can´t remember, nor do I want to. _Will I ever be beautiful again? _ I ask myself, looking back into the mirror. I had been considered one of the most beautiful gir-

"Hi," a deep male voice interrupts my thoughts. I scream, spinning around to face my intruder. I am still fully clothed, but that doesn´t stop my instincts from taking over.

The man in the doorway could pass as Jacob´s brother. Even with my new profound height he towers over me. His raven black hair is cropped short yet still manages to be messy and hang in his face. His dark skin runs perfectly over his outlined muscles, which I comment to myself to watch out for. As I press into the corner, whimpering, he looks as if I have slapped him across the face. His eyes search mine, desperate for me to understand something.

"No, it´s alright! I-" Leah barges into the bathroom, pushing him aside, and runs to me.

"Caroline, its ok," she sooths, brushing the hair that has fallen into my face out of the way. "He was just binging you a towel and some soap." I notice the towel and soap in his hands and calm down, but I am still shaking from the encounter. Leah gets up, grabs the items and places them on the counter.

"Take you bath," she says softly. "No one will bother you." With that she drags the man out of the room and shuts the door behind her.

"I told you to make sure she heard you enter the room!" Leah hisses wildly at him. I press my ear against the door to hear better.

"I did!" He bites back causing me to flinch. "I opened the door and walked around for a while thinking she heard me!"

Leah sighs. "She must have been in her own world." She sounds tired but her voice stays strong. "Just. Be more careful around her," she scolds. "She´s terrified of men." The conversation drifts out of the room and into the hallway.

Glancing back at the tub, I notice the water is about to spill over. As fast as I can, I turn the knob off and reach into the steaming water to pull up the drain. Water spills over, drenching my clothes. I sigh in frustration as I undress and sink down into the tub.

The water encloses my body, licking at my scars. After the pain turns into pleasure, I drift off into my special little world.

_**************************_

"_I can´t believe no one showed up!" I pouted to my mom as we drove home. It was my thirteenth birthday and I had made plans with six of my best friends to go to the movies. I had even put in the effort to do my hair and wear one of my best summer dresses. But they all canceled at the last minute. And when I say last minute, I mean 10 minutes before the movie started! _

_My mom smiled, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "I´m sure they´ll make it up to you darling." Her southern accent calmed me down instantly. _

_I sighed heavily for dramatic measure. "What are we going to do _now_? We hadn´t planned to do anything until tomorrow." I glanced at her and then quickly back to the road. Something was up, I knew it._

"_We could always just chill." I grumbled at her using a hip word. _

_The car pulled up to the house and I instantly jumped out, stomping up to the door. I screamed when the door swung open unexpectedly._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAROLINE!!" thousands of people yelled at once. My best friend Crystal came up to me hugging me furiously and dragged me into the house. I was bombarded with presents, hugs, kisses, and apologies. _

"_You should have seen how mad you were when you got out of the car!" I heard someone yell from across the room, causing everyone else to laugh. I blushed insanely and managed to chuckle in spite of myself. _

_For such a small house, I was surprised at how many people my parents succeeded to fit in it. _

_While everyone was enjoying themselves, there was a light knock on the door. The sound of the party was muffled as I made my way to the door. Opening the door, time slowed down and all sound was gone. Outside stood my abuser, smiling down at me. _

I am pulled out of my dream by another soft knock on the door. I have never had _him_ in any of my dreams before.

"Caroline? Are you ok?" A soft female voice asks from the other side of the door. I know it isn´t Leah by the way it flows.

"Ye-yes." I stutter standing up and wrapping myself in the towel. "Did I take too long?" I wince hoping I didn´t fallen asleep for too long.

"No," a light chuckle follows. "I have some new clothes for you. They´re straight from the dryer."

I smile to myself. "Can you, um, leave them on the bed?" I ask timidly.

"Sure, but I´d like to talk to you afterwards. I´ll be out in the hallway."

I wait until I hear the door close before peaking into the bedroom. Once I make sure the coast is clear, I limp over to the bed and hastily throw on the new clothes. The shirt is baggy and barely reaches the top of the sweats, which I have to tie tightly so they won´t fall off.

There is a knock at the door. "May I come in?" asks the voice from before.

"Yes," my voice cracks and I lightly blush.

The door opens slightly and she enters the room, closing the door gently behind her. She is astonishing; her flowing blonde hair seems to blow in a none existent wind, her body is the one that men lust and women envy. Her walk is so graceful that as she walks towards me, it is as if she is walking on water.

She barely makes an impression on the bed as she sits down next to me. "Sorry that the clothes don´t fit." I nod, embarrassed . So, how are you?" Her topaz eyes bore into mine.

"I am fine." I lie, tearing my eyes away from hers.

She chuckles bitterly. "No on is fine after something like that happens to them."

I blush deeply and she gently grabs my hand. "I know what you´re going through." I yank my hand out of hers, angry that she would say she knows how I feel. "What happened to me wasn´t as bad as what happened to you, but it´s still unforgiveable." My anger turns into curiosity at these words.

"What happened to you?" I whisper looking at my boney hands.

"I can´t tell you the whole story just yet," I look up at her, my eyes questioning. "But," she continues, "The gist is that I was raped by my fiancé and his friends one night walking home."

"Fiancé? But you´re so young! When did this-

"Like I said, I can´t tell you the whole story now. But you will know in time." She gives me a small smile and pats my hand.

The door opens a crack and the man from before sticks his head in. He is looking at me and only me, his eyes still full of hurt. The woman next to me stands up, her fists clenching at her side.

"Get out mutt." She hisses furiously.

"I just wanted to apoli-

"Get. Out!" and with that his head retreats and the door closes.

When she sees my terrified face, hers softens and she sighs sadly.

"Listen-

"Why did you call him 'mutt'?" The question flies out of my mouth before I can stop it and I pray it doesn´t make her upset.

The question catchers her by surprise. "Uh, well. It´s because he´s half Native American." She rushes that last part and quickly stands back up. "Listen, I´ve got to be somewhere. But if you _ever _need anything, don´t bother hesitating to ask. My name is Rosalie by the way." She gives a little wave good-bye and is out the door before I can say anything.

***********************

I wake up to the feeling of my stomach digesting itself. I groan one I see the time. Red lights scream out '2:57' through the darkness. _I can wait until everyone is up. _But the fact that I am allowed to leave my room and get my own food quickly changes my mind.

I hop out of bed; pull on the robe Rosalie gave me earlier, and made my way into the hallway. _The kitchen shouldn´t be too hard to find. Right? _The hallway is dark except for the moon seeping in through the windows. Goosebumps quickly form on my frail figure and I pull the robe closer to my body. As I make my way towards the stairs, I hear a pair of voices in a heated but quiet argument. I jump at the sound, but quickly regain myself, scooting closer to the stairs to hear better.

"I know what she´s going through! _I _should be the one to do it!" Rosalie hisses.

"She´s my imprintee! _I_ need to defend her!" a male voice bites back. I recognize the voice as the man who continues to look hurt in my presence.

I can´t hear what they´re saying too well, so I creep down the stairs. But one of the steps creaks, giving me away. The whispers stop immediately and Rosalie is instantly at the stairs.

"What are you doing up so early?" Her voice is bitter sweet, obviously still heated from the argument. I notice that she is still fully clothed and shows no sign of being tired.

"I-well-I" my stomach answers for me and Rosalie smiles, unfolding her crossed arms.

"Embry," she calls without taking her eyes off of me. "Why don´t you make something for Caroline to eat." A light goes on in the kitchen and the sounds of cooking flows through out the house.

I walk down the rest of the stairs to Rosalie and we walk towards the kitchen.

"Why were you two talking in the dark?" The only source of light now is coming from the kitchen.

"We didn´t want to wake anyone up." We sit down at the circular breakfast table while the man, _Embry was it?_, makes bacon and eggs.

"And what do you need to do that he feels like he needs to defend?" Another question just slips out of my mouth, catching us both off guard.

"What are you going on about Caroline?" Rosalie quickly glances over at Embry who is now standing still, watching me. He starts back up again, acting as if he never stopped.

"I heard you two talking. Unless I´m hearing voices in my head." _I didn´t mean to say that out loud too!_

"How did she hear us whispering if she was up stairs?" Embry whispers so low that I almost can´t hear it.

"Shut it mutt." Rosalie´s lips barely move as she whispers back to him.

"Why are you so worried about me hearing you talking?" Embry drops something, causing me to jump.

The screen door leading outside opens and in walks Leah looking absolutely exhausted. She scowls at Rosalie, smiles at me, and grins wickedly at Embry.

"Well well. I always knew our little Embry would one day become the house wife." Rosalie laughs and I turn around to find Embry wearing a pink apron around his jeans. _He´s not wearing a shirt! _How different he is from _him_, my abuser. Though both of them have muscles, Embry´s look warm and inviting other than dangerous. I watch, entranced, as he flips the bacon; his muscles moving gracefully. I snap quickly out of it. _Jeez, he´s got to be at least twenty-six. _

"Its always been my dream," he says in a high voice as he walks over to the table with three plates of food. My plate is full to the brim, but it is nothing compared to his and Leah´s plates. Embry winks at me playfully as I pass him my leftovers. My stomach lurches; in a good way.

**So, what did you think? I´ve brought Embry into the story! I was trying to keep him funny, like he always is, but it´s kind of hard because he´s worried about Caroline. But I don´t want him to be a worry pants the **_**entire **_**time. :/ difficult choices here :Þ**

**REVIEW!!! Please! And, again, throw any ideas at me! I need them!!**

**XOXOXO**


End file.
